Sacrifício
by Mistress-Sahib
Summary: Alguns dias depois de Marguerite e Roxton sairem da caverna, fazem um balanço de tudo o que houve ali, porem tudo dá errado, será que eles acabaram juntos? quem ler saberá! ********COMPLETA*************
1. Capítulo

By Misty Sahib 

Roxton caminhava determinado pela floresta, lutando com os galhos emaranhados que insistiam em esconder a trilha, tudo o que ele queria era voltar para Londres precisamente para sua casa, e suas amantes, mas naquele minuto qualquer lugar longe da Sratª Krux seria o suficiente, ele estava mentalmente esgotado por causa de mais uma discussão ardente, mais que esgotado ele se sentia frustrado.

O caçador se perguntava porque ela tinha sempre que manter aquela maldita muralha de rocha entre eles, porque ela teve que se arrepender do que disse naquela caverna, porque ela parecia Ter tanto prazer em magoa-lo, apesar de não querer admitir estava sofrendo muito, nunca tinha amado uma mulher como amava Marguerite, nunca tinha pensado em se casar, mas com ela era diferente.

ele tinha se apaixonado por uma mulher que mais parecia uma caixa de surpresas que se encantava com jóias e tudo que cintilava, ele pensava tudo isso enquanto se despia e mergulhava no rio afim de esfriar a cabeça, ele não conseguia entender o porque de tantas coisas. mas se ela pensava que ele iria correr atrás dela outra vez para o que fosse, se ela esperava que ele voltasse como um cão arrependido, estava muito enganada, aquela dança tinha acaba ali no estante em que ela negou o que sentia por ele, e apesar de no fundo saber que tudo o que ela havia dito era mentira estava disposto a desistir dela se não fosse capaz de dizer aquela simples frase.

Na casa da arvore começava a surgir as primeiras lágrimas de arrependimento, Marguerite ficou parada no portão um tempo sem conseguir pensar em nada e irritada com as lágrimas teimosas que molhavam seu rosto, ela também estava esgotada e frustrada com aquela situação, foi muita ousadia da parte dela dizer tudo aquilo para o seu amado sabendo muito bem que aquelas palavras iriam cravar nele como um punhal e acabaria com o que eles tinham juntos, o que mais incomodava era que ele tinha ido embora sem dizer nada, ela preferiria que ele tivesse explodido e a magoasse também assim seria mais fácil para ela convencer-se de que ela não havia perdido muito e que assim era melhor, deste modo ele estaria longe de se meter em encrencas por causa dela e evitaria muito sofrimento pois isso era tudo que ela poderia proporcionar.

como seriam felizes vivendo juntos? em Londres! com um monte de credores querendo sua cabeça para empalhar ou pior empalhar a cabeça do Roxton e pendurar na parede, ela ria com o pensamento caminhando para o elevador, a casa da arvore estava vazia do mesmo jeito que ela se sentia, foi para o seu quarto, seu santuário, o sol brilhava como nunca brilhou antes no platô seus raios entravam pela sua janela causando um efeito bonito, o sol parecia sorri com aquilo tudo, pensou a herdeira ainda rindo e brigando com suas lágrimas até que a herdeira se rendeu ao choro abraçando o travesseiro abafando os soluços.

ela amava ele tanto que sentia medo, não que ela nunca tivesse se apaixonado por alguém antes, mas com ele era diferente ela sentia mais que paixão, sentia amor. Ela lutava contra aquele sentimento a tanto tempo "que ridículo", ela pensou, vir para um platô no meio de uma floresta hostil para achar um oroborus e encontrar seus pais e ao invés disso se envolver amorosamente com um Lord inglês e pôr tudo a perder.

Veronica, Finn e Challenger estavam viajando com os Zangas para estudar uma nova tribo que se alimentava de folhas, e apesar do povo ser muito simpatico e hospitaleiro, o habito de comer folhas estava sendo desagradável para eles e portanto resolveram voltar mais cedo para a casa da arvore, não viam a hora de chegar e comer um jantar feito pelo Roxton ou até um bolo feito pela Marguerite satisfaria a fome deles.

No caminho eles encontraram Lord Roxton sentado na margem jogando algumas pedras no rio, o cientista percebeu logo que seu amigo não estava muito bem e pediu para que as garotas fossem na frente, o caçador levou um susto ao ver o amigo que sorriu e perguntou o que havia acontecido, Jhon estava relutante em se abrir, mas por fim percebeu que não tinha nada a perder e lhe contou as novidades.

-Não acredito que você acreditou nela. Challenger falou rindo, mas logo ficou sério quando viu os olhos cheios de mágoa do homem.

-A questão, meu amigo, não é essa, o problema é que ela teve a coragem de dizer isso na minha cara, ela sempre me faz de palhaço, mas eu cansei disso. Atalhou Roxton e se levantou para voltar a casa da arvore.

-Se você quer um conselho amigo, dê mais uma chance, ela é uma mulher muito complicada...

-Eu sei o quanto complicada, interrompeu o petulante Lord, eu não vou pedir desculpas sendo que a culpa não é minha-Seja gentil se ela for gentil Jhon, o cientista tocou amigavelmente o ombro de Roxton-não deixe nunca o orgulho te vencer.   
Na casa da arvore, Finn estava preparando uma bandeja de frutas para o jantar e Veronica tinha tomado banho e pensou em fazer uma brincadeira com a herdeira fazendo sumir o hobby roxo que era o seu xodó, mas quando ela entrou no quarto achou que Marguerite parecia doente, pois estava dormindo agarrada com um travesseiro e os olhos pareciam levemente inchados, Finn entrou no quarto para chamar Veronica que pediu que ela ficasse quieta, mas ela não se conteve em fazer um comentário em voz alta acordando a mulher depois de uma bronca, observações indiscreta e algumas frutasÉ o Roxton não é? nós vimos ele no rio, ele também não parecia nada bem., por que voces brigaramÉ óbvio que vcs se amam!. Concluiu Finn 

-Nós não podemos ficar juntos.., quer dizer... vocês não tem nada haver com isso! Finn não seja atrevida!. Repreendeu a moçae então ouviram o barulho do elevador e Challenger chamando por elas, a herdeira fez uma cara de assustada e Veronica disse

-Fique aqui Marguerite eu vou trazer alguma coisa p/ seus olhos desincharem, vamos dizer que esta dormindo não se preocupe.


	2. Capítulo

By Misty Sahib

Coments: obrigada pelas reviews gostei muito " eu queria escrever uma fiction bem pequena sobre uma briga de MR mais eu não sei pode ser que fique grande ou pequena. Bjos e deixem Reviews!

10 de Janeiro de 1923 – Quarta Feira

Já faz tempo que eu não escrevo, mas resolvi fazer isso hoje pois estou com novos problemas e não posso comenta-los com ninguém, apesar de Verônica e Finn estão sendo atenciosas comigo, nem elas entenderiam os meus motivos.

Hoje faz duas semanas que Roxton e eu brigamos, ele não gostou quando eu disse que não o amo, homens, mas a verdade não é essa, eu tive que mentir para protege-lo, eu fiquei com pena dele, mas depois com muita raiva porque brigávamos como cão e gato e por isso Challenger chamava nossa atenção como se nós fossemos crianças. Naturalmente isso me irritava e eu achei que fosse melhor passar um tempo fora da casa da arvore, já que nós não podíamos ficar no mesmo ambiente por dois motivos: briga e tentação.

Nessa viagem descobri uma caverna coberta de cristais e a saída do platô, eu fiquei muito feliz por Ter achado, logo me imaginei em uma suite presidencial no hotel mais luxuoso de Londres e longe de atritos com Lorde Roxton mas estes logo foram dispersos quando vi meu ex-marido, você acredita que ele veio até o platô só para cobrar a fortuna que eu me apropriei dele, os homens são muito sovinas, bem e para completar a situação meus amigos me encontraram naquele minuto e o Challenger foi convencido a levar o acampamento do meu ex-marido para base da casa da arvore já que nenhum de nós queríamos eles na casa.

Alguns dias depois eu paguei uma fortuna a ele em diamantes tudo para ele ir embora, mas o besta disse que ainda me queria e disse que se eu não fosse com ele então mataria todos os meus amigos começando pelo John, eu não entendo como ele descobriu que eu tenho uma ligeira queda por ele e era exatamente esse tipo de situação que eu queria evitar, e piorando ainda o Jhon viu quando o meu repugnante ex-marido gargola me beijou, ele deve estar pensando que eu sou a pior mulher que ele já conheceu o que não seria tão errado mais eu não quero que ele me odeie ou talvez assim seja melhor.

amanhã cedo partimos, eu pensei em escrever uma carta para todos na casa agradecendo por tudo e dizendo o quanto eu amo o Roxton, em outros tempos ele ficaria feliz se eu dissesse isso na frente de todos. Farei isso afinal quando eles lerem eu estaria muito longe com meu repugnante ex-marido em algum lugar da França. mas de qualquer jeito apesar de todos os mosquitos, dinossauros, tribos canibais e saqueadores o platô é o melhor lugar que eu já vivi, foi aqui que conheci meus amigos e o homem que eu amo e por isso eu sempre serei grata.

Tudo já estava pronto para o regresso a civilização, Verônica preferiu ficar na casa da arvore afinal ela tinha acabado de descobrir que era seria uma protetora, e também tinha muitas esperanças de encontrar sua mãe logo, mas os exploradores prometeram voltar assim que pudessem. Finn estava muito ansiosa para conhecer um mundo tão diferente do seu, ela simplesmente não sabia o que esperar. Challenger também estava feliz, não via a hora de se encontrar com Jessie e concertar tudo que tinha feito de errado, e também estava ansioso por ver a cara de seus rivais no chão quando vissem o seu ovo de pterodáctilo, cortesia de Lord Roxton que se aventurou novamente com a mamãe-pterodáctilo, ele não tinha nada a perder, era o que pensava, isso daria mais status a ele e automaticamente mais mulheres.

Apesar de estar se sentindo um trapo procurava o máximo possivel manter um sorriso no rosto, mas principalmente esquece-la de todo o jeito, porem sem sucesso pois só era Marguerite sorrir para ele que seu coração se enternecia, mas ele continuava chateado com ela ainda mais depois que ele viu aquele homem beija-la. Etienne esse era o nome dele, aparentava ter quase sessenta anos todavia ainda estava bem conservado e era um típico francês: rude e ignorante. obviamente ambos não estavam se dando muito bem, mas como Roxton era um Lorde e queria convencer-se de que o motivo da antipatia não era ciúmes, resolveu aproveitar a pausa que o acampamento tinha feito para levar o homem para uma caçada (o melhor programa para homens que ele conhecia) Marguerite pediu a ele que não fosse, mas ele riu dela e insistiu em ir.

Na caçada Etienne acertou-lhe um tiro no ombro, pediu mil desculpas mas depois dessa Roxton convenceu-se que a sua aversão a aquele homem era mais que ciúme, ele estava com mais um de seus pressentimentos de que aquele homem iria causar muitos problemas para os exploradores ainda.

No acampamento, a estória do tiro acidental suscitou desconfiança em Finn também, que já não confiava no ex-marido da herdeira desde a primeira vez que o viu, no entanto ela entendeu que o ferimento seria uma boa desculpa para os seus amigos falarem mais que duas palavras um com o outro:

-A bala passou direto, está doendo muito?. Perguntou Marguerite preocupada

-O que você acha? é um ferimento de bala. Roxton respondeu de maneira ríspida.

-Eu disse que não era para você ir e não precisava ser grosseiro!. Retrucou a mulher.

-Desculpe. Disse John e depois seguiu-se um grande silêncio, ambos estavam incomodados por estar ali, mas não queriam que o outro se afastasse, os delicados toques dos dedos da dama em sua pele fazia com que este sentisse algo muito prazeroso, e para ela senti-lo, nem que fosse um pouquinho, também não era diferente, então John prosseguiu a conversa.

-O que você sabe sobre aquele homem hein? A herdeira olhou com uma cara de surpresa. –sim, você deve saber que peça ele é do contrario não me faria aquela advertência. Continuou o Lord.

-Não seja bobo eu não sei nada que os outros também não saibam. Tentou despistar

-E o que os outros sabem?

-O óbvio, ta escrito na testa dele que ele não é flor que se cheire, e também Finn não gostava dele e me contava das coisas estranhas que ele faz. Tudo isso Marguerite falou muito rápido tentando esconder o nervosismo.

-Eu acho que eu posso ler o que está escrito na sua testa. Provocou o Lord, era lógico que ela estava mentindo pelo menos para ele era.

-Pronto aí esta o seu curativo, agora procure não mexer muito o seu ombro, e eu já vou indo. Enquanto a herdeira falava o caçador se aproximava mais. –O que foi? Questionou, mas Roxton ficou imovel só olhando para ela como se estivesse enfeitiçado e ela também não se movia, seus corações batiam rapidamente e não conseguiam tirar os olhos dos lábios um do outro.

-Sabe Marguerite estou cansado de brigar com você, nós poderíamos pelo menos ser amigos. Roxton disse

-Claro! Eu adoraria. ela sorriu, ele estendeu a mão como se quisesse fechar um negócio, ficaram ali de mãos dadas por um tempo e depois se abraçaram estavam aproveitando cada minuto, porem esse momento foi interrompido por Finn que foi chama-los para o jantar.

-depois eu digo o que esta escrito na sua testa. Disse John

-A qualquer hora. Respondeu Marguerite, e os dois riram e se sentiram felizes por terem se entendido naquele momento.

O grande dia chegou, quando eles finalmente chegaram na caverna de cristais e deixaram o platô, todos ficaram animados com a idéia de que logo estariam no aconchego de seus lares, bem quase todos pois a herdeira andava melancólica por causa disso, Roxton percebia mas quando ele a questionava ela sempre saia pela tangente dizendo que estava com muita dor de cabeça, o Lorde dava-lhe um beijo carinhoso nos cabelos negros da dama e isso era uma coisa que a fazia sorrir.

eles finalmente tinham começado a se entender, mas nenhum dos dois falava em relacionamento, eles somente conversavam coisas sem muita importância.

de longe observava Etienne e para ele ficava cada vez mais evidente que os dois se amavam, e isso estragava-lhe os negócios, ele queria Marguerite não para que ela fosse sua esposa novamente, o mesmo erro não cometeria, era o que pensava, mas sim para faze-la de escrava branca, uma mulher bonita como ela nas ruas lhe renderia muito dinheiro e ainda sua vingança estaria completa pois iria humilha-la mais do que ela o fez, mas com os dois apaixonados ele sabia que Lorde Roxton não desistiria de procura-la e nem ela de fugir, então ele achou melhor deixar todos os outros naquele lugar e ir embora só ele, a herdeira e alguns dos seus mais confiáveis homens e claro o Ovo de pterodáctilo também lhe renderia muito dinheiro e fama.


	3. Capítulo

**By Misty Sahib**

**Disclaimer**: eles não são meus, e eu não ganho dinheiro com eles tah! E vcs devia me agradecer por gostar dos personagens de vcs : p

**Respostas:**

**_diroxton_** Bem, a meu ver a Srta. Krux é muito complexa, e o John sabe disso e td o q ela não quer é decepciona-lo. O vilão é bem malvado mesmo, eu to achando q essa fic vai ficar meio novela mexicana.

**_Rosa:_** que bom que vc gostou, eu gostei que vc gostou. A idéia da minha fic era de ser um cap só, mas essa história ainda vai render, e não se preocupe eu vou tentar ir mais devagar é pq eu não gosto muito de ler fics de drama muito compridas.

**_Cris:_** como eu disse p/ Rosa, geralmente não gosto de fics muito longas de drama, eu queria escrever uma rapidinha pq eu tenho mtas outras idéias p/ fics pequenas (porem profundas) todavia eu vou procurar melhorar em alongar os cáp e detalhar mais a situação

PS: quem é Germinal, do Zola?

**_Kakau:_** eu espero que vc continue lendo e deixando reviews ok? E vc sabe que os malvados nunca vencem (ou sim)

**_Claudia:_** que bom q vc gostou " o ex da Margue é malvado mesmo e esperem e verão pq ela casou com ele.

**_Nessa Reinehr:_** isso mesmo o vilão é um panaca, mas não entendi pq vc acha o Rox um panaca, ele sabe q ela ama ele, mas ele quer q ela diga isso.

**_Maga-Patalogica_**: que bom que vc gostou, continue lendo.

**_Nirce_** poiseh a margue devia falar q ama o Rox, mas ela tem medo de faze-lo sofrer mas td a seu tempo!. tds nós sabemos q qd nos apaixonamos pensamos q é p/ sempre e mtas vzs nos ferramos é disso q ela tem medo, porem eu acredito q qd vc ama algm é diferente de qd se apaixona, são parecidos mas não iguais.

AS CORTINAS SE ABREM!

Um clima de melancolia pairava na casa da arvore, tudo estava tão silencioso, o único barulho era a torneira pingando e os sons costumeiros do selva. Verônica acalentava um porta retrato com a foto de seus amigos, nem ela poderia Ter imaginado o quanto sentiria falta deles, o que ela não daria naquele momento para ouvir uma das explicações ininteligíveis de teorias malucas do Challenger, ou a Finn e sua disposição para comer besouros, talvez as reclamações e a preguiça de Marguerite, e até a falta de prudência e as vezes grosserias do Roxton, se até os defeitos dos amigos fazia falta que dirá das qualidades.

Verônica agora refletia sobre o que iria acontecer com Roxton e Marguerite, ela sabia que os dois se amavam, mas também sabia que a herdeira tinha uma vida bastante incomum em Londres e que por mais que ela se arrependesse das escolhas, talvez isso não fosse o suficiente. como a vida era mais difícil na civilização do que na selva e por isso não conseguia entender a gana deles por voltar, alem da família o que mais se poderia aproveitar de um lugar como aquele.

Malone sem duvida era a sua maior saudade, que ironia ela só perceber o quanto ele era importante, quando não estava mais ali para apoia-la, ela pedia a Deus que Ned Malone estivesse bem e que voltasse logo, e era assim a nova rotina de Verônica as vezes ela ia visitar Assai na vila Zanga, tudo como era antes.

Do outro lado do platô, mais precisamente numa caverna de cristais, um grupo de pessoas tentavam passar por uma fissura estreita, quando conseguiram já era noite, porem apesar de cansados ficaram tão felizes pelo feito que esqueceram o cansaço e fizeram uma grande festa, enquanto uns se divertiam outros se preparavam para partir. A despeito do cansaço os fieis jagunços (hihihi) de Etienne trabalhavam para que a fuga fosse perfeita, apanharam o mapa e puseram um tranqüilizante na bebida para que todos dormissem de maneira que ninguém atrapalhasse quando Marguerite fosse seqüestrada.

No dia seguinte os exploradores foram da alegria intensa ao pânico total, o acampamento entrou em conflito, e por mais que Roxton tentasse acalma-los, eles não paravam de se agredir. Finn procurava a herdeira em todo o lugar mas não a encontrava, o conflito estava cada vez mais violento e não viu outra alternativa a não ser pegar seus amigos e fugir.

Quando se sentiram seguros para descansar começaram a juntar as peças do quebra-cabeça e entenderam o que tinha acontecido, Roxton começou a se sentir enganado novamente e não queria assimilar a idéia que a mulher que ele amava tinha ido embora com aquele homem por conta propria.

"Eu não acredito que a nossa Marguerite nos abandonaria depois de três anos que nós vivemos juntos como uma família, ela não seria assim tão leviana". Falou Challenger que andava de um lado para o outro.

"Você tem razão, ela mesma me falou que não gostava daquele homem, mas porquê ele a seqüestrou?" Disse o Lorde

"Talvez nós possamos encontrar a resposta". Finn levantou o diário de couro com o nome da herdeira grafado na capa, todos ficaram apreensivos, mas decidiram que Finn abriria o diário, e que eles enfrentariam a fúria da herdeira todos juntos, depois de trinta minutos de reflexão, ela abriu e caiu justo na página de 10 de Janeiro, ela ficou surpresa com tudo o que leu porem preservou os detalhes e só contou o essencial aos aflitos homens a sua frente.

"Aquele cara tava fazendo chantagem, se ela não fosse com ele, ele mataria todos nós".

"Só isso? não diz aí para onde ele vai levá-la, para quê ele queria ela?". Questionou Challenger.

"Parece que ela tinha alguma divida em dinheiro com ele, aqui diz que ele iria leva-la para a França".

"Nós temos que procura-la agora! tem certeza que ai não diz mais nada de útil? Deixa eu ver. Finn afastou o diário das mãos do caçador".

"Não diz nada não!".

"Chega disso e vamos procurar logo a Marguerite, eles não podem estar muito longe". Finalizou Challenger

Em outro acampamento nem tão distante dali estava Etienne e seus empregados, estavam descansando pois a noite havia sido demasiado longa, Marguerite estava devidamente amarrada e amordaçada ela estava inconformada com a situação tentava de qualquer jeito se livrar, fazendo barulho acordou um dos fieis criados de seu ex-marido ele parou na frente da herdeira dando lhe um sorriso banguela, seu bafo repugnante impregnava o ar da dama ele tirou a mordaça e forçou um beijo em Marguerite, mas logo sua sorte acabou quando sentiu um chute em seu rosto.

"Seu miserável! você acha mesmo que pode toca-la sem pagar? Sabe o quanto essa mulher vale! Se eu pegar você ou qualquer um dos seus amigos tocando nela, vão pagar o preço com a vida! Entendeu bem!". E isso o ex-marido da herdeira gritou bem alto para todo mundo ouvir, os exploradores ouviram e tentaram acompanhar a voz. porem se viram perdidos num charco nojento.

algo muito estranho começava a surgir da água lodosa, tinha a aparência de uma mulher com o corpo bem modelado e longos cabelos negros lisos sua pele era esverdeada, os exploradores deram longo um passo atrás e ficaram muito assustados Finn se agarrou logo no braço de Challenger e Roxton apontou seu rifle para a mulher, a criatura retribuiu dando um sorriso encantador, se aproximando lentamente acariciando de leve com sua mão encharcada o rosto do caçador que sentiu um frio como não tinha sentido nem quando estava no Himalaia, a mulher começou a cantar uma melodia hipnótica e seduzia os exploradores para as águas lodosas do charco, eles não sentiam a água molhar suas roupas e nem raciocinar direito.

Por detrás dos arbustos alguém observava, ele nunca tinha visto aquilo mais sentia uma coisa maligna vindo dali, sabia q aquelas pessoas estavam perdidas se alguém não interferisse, ele não sabia bem se o que ia fazer adiantaria, mas resolveu tentar então deu dois tiros na criatura que assustada quebrou seu encanto livrando assim suas vítimas, e qual não foi a surpresa dos exploradores quando reconheceram ainda que com dificuldade o herói deles naquele dia.

"Malone! É mesmo você?" Roxton foi o primeiro a perceber, ele o abraçou levantando-o um pouco do chão, apesar daquela barba e do cabelo desgrenhado para ele, aquele homem a sua frente ainda era Neddy o seu quase irmão mais novo, assim como ele Challenger também ficou muito feliz por reencontra-lo e o abraçou paternalmente, somente Finn não teve reação.

Apesar de todos cultivarem em seus corações que Malone estava bem, ficavam preocupados pois Ned tinha pouca experiência em sobrevivência na selva, e se sobreviver neste lugar hostil com um grupo já era difícil sozinho era quase impossível.

"É sou eu mesmo, em carne, osso e cabelo! Vocês, ao contrário de mim, parecem muito bem, mais o que estão fazendo aqui neste lugar?"

"Bem, íamos voltar para Londres entretanto tivemos contra tempos, não sabe que estamos fora do platô?" Respondeu Challenger.

"Claro, eu estava indo para a casa da arvore avisar, fiquei algum tempo neste lugar e me parece bem pior que o platô, é cercado por charcos como esse, muitos mosquitos, mata densa... a boa notícia é que não tem nenhuma tribo de saqueadores ou canibais". Malone ia dizendo o que sabia sobre aquele lugar, enquanto iam caminhando para um lugar mais seco.

"A propósito eu sou a Finn, vim do futuro, tinha vontade de te conhecer" pois Veronica fala muito bem de você. Ned comprimento–a ele ainda não tinha notado a moça ali e estranhou muito seus trajes.

"Verônica? Como ela está? Já voltou? A senhorita disse que veio do futuro!".

"Calma Malone, Verônica está perfeitamente bem na casa da arvore, muita coisa aconteceu, mas agora não temos tempo para explicar tudo, Marguerite corre perigo". Roxton falou e eles voltaram a procura-la novamente.

REVIEW! Review! ReVieW!


	4. Capítulo

By Misty Sahib 

**Disclaimer**: eles não são meus, e eu não ganho dinheiro com eles tah! E vcs devia me agradecer por gostar dos personagens de vcs : p

**Comments: **_obrigada pelas reviews mas eu fiquei triste porque algumas que puseram reviews no cap. 2 não puseram no 3, o que eu fiz de errado?  eu gostei de escrever esse cap. Apesar de ter sido um pouco dificil eu espero que vcs gostem e postem reviews! E 1000 perdões por ele não estar tão grande e tb pq eu acho q vou demorar mais a por o outro pq esta semana tem provas, mas não fiquem desanimadas por favor vcs são a razão de eu escrever._

**Respostas:**

**_diroxton_** pode acreditar que o ex maridão da Marguerite esta perdido com o Roxton quer dizer num sei isso se ele achar eles rsrs

**_Rosa:_** pois é, nada como um espaço duplo aqui outro ali rsrsr brincadeiras a parte eu estou fazendo o que posso p/ alongar os cáp. Tb não goso muito de ler cáp. pequeninhinhos.

**_Cris Krux:_** obrigada por Ter explicado, eu não tirei de lá o nome foi de um filme eu achei tão feio o nome que coloquei aqui.

**_Claudia:_** poxa eu gostaria muito de postar rápido os cáp. Mas isso é o mais rápido que consigo é que p/ escrever demora um pouquinho

**_Nessa Reinehr:_** não se procupe, tudo acaba bem quando termina bem (rsrs)

**_Maga Patalogica_**: também gostei da parte da Vê do cap. É a minha predileta, talvez a Veronica não esteja tão certa em relação a Londres.

**_Aline Krux_** pode deixar ele vai dar muito mais que petelecos.

COMEÇA A SESSÃO!

Ao meio dia o acampamento de Etienne começou a caminhar, Marguerite estava muito cansada e se sentia doente por causa da ressaca, ela não deveria ter bebido tanto, o velho continuava a fazer-lhe gracejos mesmo com o aviso de seu chefe e isso a fazia ficar pior, por diversas vezes ela tropeçava, mas o seu capataz continuava a segura-la firme tanto que ela mal podia sentir as próprias mãos.

A noite trouxe consigo sua melancolia costumeira, pensou Marguerite, ela não gostava da noite pois a fazia lembrar da infância, no orfanato ou nas ruas era sempre a mesma coisa sempre a sensação de solidão e mesmo depois de adulta esse sentimento continuava. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Etienne que trazia consigo um creme o qual passou grosseiramente no rosto da dama.

"O que você pôs no meu rosto?"

"Repelente para espantar os mosquitos, não quero que pegue leishmaniose, malária ou uma dessas pragas da floresta, mercadoria danificada não tem valor" disse o homem dando um sorriso sarcástico, ele se aproximando lentamente do rosto da herdeira e beijou Marguerite enojada cuspiu em sua boca, o homem revoltado virou o rosto dela violentamente para onde estava um pobre coitado gemendo de dor e lhe falou.

"Esta vendo? Aquele homem está com _calazar _e é uma doença mortal se você quiser se juntar a ele é muito fácil, basta você me tratar desse jeito e seu estoque de repelente acaba."

"Pensei que tivesse dito que mercadoria danificada não tinha valor" ironizou Marguerite.

"Verdade, mas você bem sabe que no mundo há mercadorias mais dóceis e puras e consequentemente mais valiosas do que a senhorita"

"Então por quê não vai atrás delas?" insistiu.

"Não me provoque!" dito isso ele se retirou e deu ordem para que a deixasse amarrada a noite inteira.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Enquanto isso Roxton, Malone e Challenger estavam montando um acampamento, Finn estava sentada num toco de arvore de castigo por Ter feito perder a trilha de pegadas que seria provavelmente uma pista para encontrar a herdeira. O que aconteceu é que era um dia quente e ela já estava cansada de olhar para o chão seguindo pegadas quase apagadas estava com sede e principalmente com fome, então viu uma coméia e tudo o que ela conseguia pensar era o mel que poderia comer, com uma vara ela derrubou a coméia provocando um enxame, os exploradores correram até um rio para se esconder das abelhas e perderam a trilha entretanto ganharam várias picadas.

"Me desculpem eu sei que não devia Ter feito o que fiz mais eu estava com fome!" Finn gritava para que eles ouvissem não por estarem longe mas por que estavam ignorando-a

"Vocês vão me deixar aqui a noite toda!" questionou vendo que seus amigos começavam se acomodar em suas tendas.

"Boa noite Finn, feliz guarda" falou Challenger

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Naquela noite a herdeira estava com muita dor por estar amarrada daquele jeito foi quando sentiu uma mão nas suas e uma voz dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem era Roxton que a estava soltando, ele a libertou para ela se aprisionar em seus braços e naquele abraço ela realmente teve a sensação de que tudo ia ficar bem ela o beijou docemente como um sedento que encontra um manancial e disse em seu ouvido que o amava, porem esse momento foi interrompido (como sempre) por um tiro era o seu ex-marido que apontava uma arma para o Lorde, mas em vez de mata-lo contou alguns segredos de Marguerite e a medida que os segredos eram contados ele se afastava dos braços da dama e lhe direcionava um olhar de revolta.

"você me enganou esse tempo todo!" Roxton falava

"Eu sabia que você tinha segredos, mas nunca imaginei que fosse desse jeito!"

"John me desculpe por não Ter contado é que eu tive medo de perder" disse Marguerite chorando.

"Oh minha querida você nunca me perdeu, sabe por que? Porque nunca me teve!" disse com um olhar mais seco do que outrora.

"Alguém da minha classe nunca se envolveria seriamente com uma mulher como você, por tanto tempo eu tentei levar você para cama mas agora vejo que nem para isso você serve!" Marguerite chorava copiosamente mas isso não o fazia parar, Etienne olhava tudo com grande satisfação.

"como eu disse você é fria e vazia e eu não vou mais perder meu tempo com você!" disse Roxton ele comprimento o francês e se embrenhou na mata, então o ex-marido olhou Marguerite chorando jogou-lhe um lenço e gargalhou.

Marguerite acordou assustada e surpresa por seu rosto estar molhado de lágrimas, como era de se imaginar seu corpo inteiro estava dolorido devido a posição que havia adormecido ela estava tentado se soltar mas não estava conseguindo a corda estava muito apertada.

Ela notou que tinha um homem a vigiando, seu capataz, ele foi até ela e limpou seu rosto molhado rispidamente a herdeira já estava cansada de ser tratada daquela maneira, se fosse somente a grosseria, mas ainda tinha o fato de eles olharem para ela o tempo todo como se ela estivesse nua, eles já estavam procurando o platô havia anos e a tempos não viam uma mulher, ela pensava que o comportamento deles seria muito pior se o chefe não tivesse deixado bem claro que mataria quem se aproximasse dela e então passou um idéia genial em sua mente.

"O que um homem tão bonito como você faz num lugar como este?" ela pensou em seduzir um dos fiéis criados de seu ex-marido pois sabia que haveria uma grande confusão em virtude dele ser extremamente ciumento e violento

Mas aparentemente ela tinha escolhido a presa errada pois ele ficou sério e respondeu

"bonito eu, não é o que ela acha... aquela vadia todas as mulheres são iguais" e ele esbofeteou o rosto dela em seguida pois um pano com água gelada para que não ficasse vermelho e seu chefe não descobrisse, Marguerite não perdeu tempo.

"ela deve ser mesmo uma vadia para não querer um homem como você" ela estava nervosa deu uma pausa e observou em canto de olho para ver a reação. nenhuma.

"Um homem forte... viril... tão atraente... nenhuma mulher resistiria... nenhuma com juizo..." o homem se levantou e continuou de guarda onde estava, ignorando as palavras da mulher.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Roxton se aproximou de Finn e disse:

"Pode ir dormir na sua tenda, é minha vez de vigiar" na verdade ela já estava fazendo isso.

"Eu acho que cai no sono" ele assumiu seu posto e ela andava estava sonolenta, ela percebeu que ele estava tristonho

"Me desculpe por hoje, a ultima coisa que eu queria era atrapalhar, eu sei o quanto você quer encontra-la"

"Eu não sei como vamos fazer para encontrar outra pista, droga tudo parecia estar dando tão certo e de repente acontece isso" falou o homem.

"Eu entendo mas quando você encontra-la vão fazer as pazes rapidinho afinal vocês nasceram um para o outro!" dizia Finn que continuava a descrever o quanto isso era verdade e isso deixava Roxton muito sem graça

"Vai dormir Finn amanhã vai ser um longo dia." Quando a garota do futuro foi se deitar ele começo a rir das besteiras que ela tinha falado e do dia agitado que tiveram.


	5. Chapter 5

By Misty Sahib 

**Disclaimer**: eles não são meus, e eu não ganho dinheiro com eles tah! E vcs devia me agradecer por gostar dos personagens de vcs : p

**Comments: **_Obrigada pelas reviews adorei todas elas e 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000desculpas!pela demooooooooooooooraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mas aqui está, me perdoe fans de Verônica e Malone, bem que eu tentei mais não consegui fazer cenas muito românticas para eles, mas de M&R tem com certeza, beijos esproque gostem. _

COMEÇA A SESSÃO!

Roxton preparou café bem forte para seus amigos logo cedo, ele sabia que seus companheiros teriam dificuldade em acordar pois estavam muito cansados e com muitas ferroadas de abelha, o mais prejudicado entre eles era Challenger, a idade começava a pesar sobre seus ombros, tudo o que ele queria era voltar para casa da árvore,. Estava triste por não conseguir voltar a Londres mais precisamente sua esposa, isto mais parecia um sonho em sua mente, e também por Marguerite ele temia pelo o que poderia estar acontecendo com ela, pensou no que ela e seu amigo queriam Ter juntos e como falhavam em conseguir, talvez esta situação fosse uma preparação para que eles finalmente encontrassem a felicidade ou em alguém ou sozinhos.

Malone queria muito achar Marguerite rápido para que pudesse voltar para sua Verônica, havia muitas coisas que ele gostaria de falar-lhe e por isso estava contrariado com Finn, ele a subestimava pelo jeito que se comportava, e pensava o quanto as pessoas regrediriam em 100 anos, alias esse era outro assunto que estava muito confuso na cabeça de Ned.

Finn sentia-se completamente culpada e estava disposta a qualquer custo encontrar alguma pista, ela sabia que o jornalista não estava feliz com ela, tão pouco Challenger, mas isso não a importava tanto o que a incomodava era esse sentimento que ela ainda não havia experimentado e queria a qualquer jeito se livrar, bem isso e a cara de cachorro arrependido que o Roxton tinha naqueles dias, ela queria que seus dois amigos fossem felizes.

Muitas coisas passavam na cabeça do Lorde, ele já não era tão auto-suficiente como antes, a Srta. Krux o deixava inseguro, as palavras "eu não te amo" ditas por ela naquele dia tão quente martelavam na sua cabeça ele estava preocupado sobre como ela agiria quando fossem conversar sobre isso, temia mais do que qualquer coisa o repúdio dela, seus olhos como uma logoa congelada sobre o rosto dele, como eram no início, lhe assustavam tanto quanto a possibilidade de não encontra-la. Que ironia Lord John Roxton um caçador mundialmente famoso, que já havia enfrentado montanhas de gelo e desertos escaldantes sem pestanejar, temia uma simples frase vinda de uma nem tão simples mulher.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Quando amanheceu finalmente Etienne deu ordem para que a soltassem e ela se deitou numa cama desconfortável numa cabana, mas ela fez com que o lugar parecesse aceitável afinal ela já tinha estado em situações piores, estava muito cansada e seus pulsos doloridos quando adormeceu, e dessa vez continuou assim por mais tempo e teve um sonho mais agradável.

"Ô dona... acorde" era o carcereiro de Marguerite ele queria acorda-la sem ser rude mais isso parecia impossível para ele, enquanto a chamava ela sussurrava o nome de um homem e continuava com um sorriso tolo no rosto, o homem irritado puxou sua cabeleira negra

"Ai! Seu estúpido não ouviu o que seu chefe falou! Não toque em mim!" gritou a herdeira.

"Desculpa só queria falar sobre eu ser atraente, acha isso mesmo?" perguntou o homem ingênuo.

"Claro que você é..." a herdeira o olhou de cima a baixo e completou "atraente" e sorriu sedutora.

"Ô moça num me olha com essa cara não..." disse o homem se afastando.

"O quê? Esta com medo de uma mulher?" ela estava começando a se divertir "Por que não chega mais perto..." disse estendendo sua mão, mas o homem afastou-se mais e disse

"Eu tenho um certo interesse em uma mulher.. e...ela não é você.."

ele começou a gaguejar pois estava muito nervoso "n-não que a dona n-não s-seja int-t-teressant-te."

"É mesmo? mas talvez eu possa fazer você mudar de idéia." A herdeira se aproximava e quanto mais ela fazia isso mais ele se afastava e esse medo a divertia muito.

"Não se aproxime! ou então daqui para frente serei o pior carrasco que você poderia imaginar. Não se aproxime." disse o homem apontando uma faca, e isso a fez parar.

"O que você quer de mim?"

"A dona parece ser fina, podia me ensina como eu poderia ser menos burro."

Ela riu dele "E o que eu ganho sendo sua professora? Sim porquê com certeza você daria muito trabalho como aluno."

"Eu sou seu carcereiro, deixo você fugir"

"Como posso saber que não esta me enganando? Você e seus amigos temem seu chefe"

"Não tenho medo de ninguém, estou aqui pela grana que é boa, quando voltar para minha terra vou poder comprar um anel de noivado para ela, não estou aqui por medo. E sinto muito, mas vai Ter que confiar em mim pois não posso garantir nada"

"Se não cumprir sua parte, farei seu chefe pensar que você é bem mais que meu carcereiro e você sabe o quanto ele é ciumento."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Roxton, vamos parar... estamos andando em círculos e já é meio dia, Esta quente demais para andar" disse Malone.

"Nós já estamos a tanto tempo procurando uma pista, e não achamos nada, então eu estive pensando que vocês poderiam voltar para a casa da arvore." Disse Roxton sentando-se em uma pedra

"Você esta desistindo meu amigo, desistindo de encontrar Marguerite?" perguntou Challenger

"Não, mas eu vejo o quanto estão cansados e desesperançados eu sei que pensam que não vamos encontra-la, e esses seus pensamentos estão começando a me atrapalhar." Retrucou ele

"Sentimos muito caro amigo, mas não vamos deixa-lo sozinho, essa selva é muito perigosa e você sabe que ninguém sobrevive sozinho aqui" Challenger sorriu para o amigo que baixou a cabeça.

Finn ainda procurava uma pista desesperadamente "qualquer coisa" ela pensava, então foi quando ela viu uma cesta enorme e um pano caído, ela não sabia que aquilo era um balão, então chamou imediatamente seus amigos, quando eles chegaram viram que era um balão que apesar de estar um pouco prejudicado, não havia nada que não pudesse ser ajeitado, isso deixou os exploradores muito felizes. Dentro da cesta do balão haviam pessoas, Challenger tentou ajuda-los, mas viu que eles não estavam vivos. seriam novos exploradores? Quem sabe, mas pelas roupas que vestiam pensaram que foi somente um grupo de turistas vitimas da virada de ventos que tinha aquele lugar. eles os enterraram e fizeram um pequeno funeral, pegaram seus documentos e seguiram viagem.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que quando eu for sentar você tem que empurrar a cadeira gentilmente... e não como uma mula!"

"A dona tá indo longe demais!"

"A dama, é assim que se fala" corrigiu Marguerite "de novo" e repetiram a mesma cena e desta vez finalmente o homem acertou.

"Finalmente! Achei que nunca fosse acertar, agora sente-se e use os talheres corretamente"

"A dama acha que este gentil cavalheiro esta melhorando?" perguntou o homem, falando ainda muito artificialmente

"Sim está, tendo em conta que eu não faço milagres apesar de ser ótima professora." Marguerite riu debochando "use o outro garfo" o homem não gostava dos deboches de sua professora, mas os tolerava

"Eu so quero saber quando você vai me deixar ir embora" continuou Marguerite. "o que esta acontecendo? já faz semanas que estamos nessa fuga sem fim"

"estamos andando em círculos, minha cara dama, o chefe esta furioso ele acha que o mapa esta errado, ele acho que nem saímos do platô"

"Ó meu Deus, não acredito..." lamentou Marguerite

"deixarei você fugir quando for conveniente, cara dama"

"Nós saímos do platô sim, disto eu tenho certeza, a vegetação é diferente, e você vai me deixar ir embora agora mesmo!"

"Mas cara dama se você for embora agora, como iria sobreviver?" disse o homem ainda falando artificialmente, Marguerite ao ouvir essas palavras sentiu o chão faltar sobre os seus pés, ela estava tão cansada de tudo e cada vez mais arrependida por Ter rejeitado Roxton por tanto tempo, tudo o que ela queria era estar nos braços dele agora mesmo, o carcereiro vendo o quanto a dama estava abalada tentava falar algumas palavras de consolo, mas ela não ouvia nada, subitamente começou a chorar jogou tudo no chão e o expulsou de sua cabana. Com o escândalo Etienne acordou e ao olhar a mesa de jantar quebrada e talheres pelo chão pensou que aquilo era um jantar 'romântico'e ficou furioso, o que ele sentia por Marguerite não era amor, mas ele tinha um fascínio por ela, a ponto de ter oferecido toda a sua fortuna em troca de que eles se casassem, mesmo ele sendo um sovina. Na época Marguerite estava fugindo de mais um dos seus inimigos, e mudar de nome e de endereço seria extremamente conveniente a ela, sem contar o dinheiro envolvido, Etienne era extremamente ciumento e não a deixava sair na rua ou olhar para outras pessoas, ele a tratava como mais um de seus valiosos tesouros, e de certa forma ela era isso, mas ela nunca foi alguém que pudesse ser controlada, e não levava a sério as ameças do marido e saia quando queria, com raiva Etienne tentou enforca-la, não so por desobedece-lo mais também por ela negar-lhe um simples beijo, a herdeira resolveu se vingar dele o deixando na miséria, não passou para a herdeira esquecer o ocorrido, mas ele nunca a esqueceu.

Voltando a cena do crime... Marguerite chorava copiosamente, e não se dava conta do que estava acontecendo, Etienne mandou prender o carcereiro numa arvore e que cobrissem o de sangue, assim ele seria devorado pela primeira fera que passasse ali. e cuidou pessoalmente de Marguerite, a ele acariciava os cabelos negros dela como se a consolasse, mas ela sabia q não era isso

"Pobre e doce Marguerite, por quê choras?" ele perguntou, ela o olhou nos olhos e perguntou.

"Eu quero ir embora daqui, me deixe ir por favor... você já tem seu dinheiro para que precisa de mim!" ele tinha em seu rosto uma expressão de comoção, se aproximou lentamente dos lábios dela, porem ela o recusou o que deu evasão para sua fúria.

"Como pode ser amante de um rato miserável, e me negar um simples beijo!" ele agarrou seus cabelos forçando-a a se levantar

"ele não é meu amante!" disse a herdeira desvencilhando-se das mãos do homem.

"Eu perdôo todas as vigarices que você fez contra mim, se aceitar a ser minha esposa verdadeiramente, pense nas possibilidades, Paris aos seus pés, você será a mulher mais em voga da sociedade parisiense e a mais rica!" isso não parecia tentar Marguerite o que o surpreendeu e surpreendeu a ela mesma.

"casacos de pele, jóias caras, milhares de criados a sua disposição!" insistiu ele.

"Não, eu não desejo nada disso, tudo o que eu quero é ir embora para minha casa, para o meu lar! Acha mesmo que eu valho tudo isso o que me oferece? Faça a oferta a outra mulher eu não posso aceitar"

"Bem, de todo modo, ainda dará uma boa prostituta, apesar da idade." Respondeu o velho a rodeando, a dama não pode evitar em esbofetear seu rosto iniciando uma briga como dois pugilistas os outros homens se puseram envolta deles pouco interessados em separar a briga gritando "Dois homens entram! Só um sai!" (eu não resisti) enquanto isso não muito longe dali podia se ver um certo balão pairando no céu, dentro dele Challenger e Finn dormiam encostados um no outro e Malone fazia companhia a Roxton que observava a mata.

"Roxton você devia descansar um pouco com essas olheiras a Marguerite não vai querer te querer não" disse o repórter bem humorado.

"Se estiver cansado fique a vontade" respondeu o caçador fazendo uma mesura para seu amigo sentar, quando ele já ia sentar cheio de sono o caçador o chamou

"Olhe Malone, parece uma briga de pugilistas la em baixo."

Ned olhou de canto de olho "É finalmente a civilização chegou ao platô" os dois riram "aquele lutador de cabelo negro comprido precisa ter umas aulas, ele luta como mulher!"

"É mesmo você tem razão" a palavra mulher derrepente foi captada pelo neurônio tico de Roxton e passado rapidamente para o neurônio teco que logo constataram que... "Ah meu Deus... Malone! Vamos descer este balão agora mesmo"

"Eu sei que você deve gostar de uma boa luta, mas não é o momento" respondeu o jovem

"Não seja tolo! Não percebe que aquele que luta como mulher pode ser Marguerite" Roxton agarrou os ombros do amigo

"Marguerite é homem!" Malone realmente estava cansado.

Os exploradores esconderam-se na cesta do balão que pousou serenamente na clareira, porém a confusão era tamanha que ninguém notou, Marguerite estava por cima do ex-marido cruel dando uma seqüência de socos no rosto dele quando Roxton encostou seu rifle na cabeça do homem, Finn rapidamente socorreu a herdeira enquanto os homens apontavam armas para a platéia, os poucos que haviam sobrado pois a maioria correra,

"É uma pena que eu não bata em cachorro ferido" disse Roxton "Onde está Marguerite?" ele perguntou a seus amigos, mas não souberam responder.

"Deve estar com o amante" disse o homem agonizante no chão, John apenas sorriu e um enorme T–rex encontrou o acampamento aterrorizando a todos.

"Você devia voltar conosco para a casa da arvore" disse Marguerite a seu antigo carrasco.

"Não posso, você a dona sabe porquê" respondeu o homem que por um milagre não havia sido comido.

"Senhorita, já lhe disse milhares de vezes" corrigiu a herdeira divertidamente sentido uma mão pesada em seu ombro volto sua atenção a seu dono.

"Malone! Você voltou!" ela o abraçou enquanto isso o carrasco se afastava.

Na casa da arvore, Verônica preparou uma grande festa com a vila Zanga em honra a volta de seus amigos que ela soube pelos sinais feitos com espelhos, logo que ela viu Malone ela o abraçou bem forte e logo reataram o relacionamento a tanto tempo rompido, não era precisa dizer o quanto cada um estava feliz de estar ali, de diferentes maneiras. Finn sentia-se feliz pela companhia da amiga Vê e por ter sua cama de volta, Challenger quase chorou ao ver seu laboratório e agora havia decidido escrever um livro com cartas apaixonadas para sua esposa(isso era segredo), Marguerite sentia-se feliz na rica companhia de suas jóias, balançava seu coração dourado na certeza de que em breve encontraria os pais, Roxton parecia estar muito bem, bem demais para a herdeira que se empenhava em achar coragem para pedir desculpas, percebia que por mais que quisesse não poderia ter-lo somente como amigo e isso ficava mais evidente pela maneira como ele a estava tratando, como se nada tivesse acontecido sempre sorridente conversando com todos principalmente com ela que contava histórias sobre o carrasco de como ele era bonito e gentil, mas ele não parecia ter uma pontinha de ciúme e para piorar ainda contava algumas de suas aventuras amorosas e ela sim fervia de ciúmes, nas conversas tarde da noite era muito respeitoso, mantinha uma distância estratégica e isso era incomum pois ele no mínimo roubava-lhe um beijinho, uma vez ela repouso sua cabeça no ombro dele e respirava levemente em seu pescoço, mas ele levantou-se dizendo estar com sono deixando uma herdeira muito frustrada para trás, ela pensava que se ele demonstrasse uma fagulha de sentimento ela pediria desculpas na mesma hora, se ele lhe desse um beijinho ela mostraria o quanto sentiu falta, se ele a abraçasse ela nunca mais o deixaria ir... mas nada disso acontecia e estava deixando a em frangalhos e até para ela estava sendo difícil esconder a tristeza, os outros pareciam não notar, todo o momento estavam ocupados com algo, especialmente Verônica e Finn sempre a dar gargalhadas no jardim onde as flores cresciam até mais vistosas do que antes, um dia Marguerite achou uma rosa repousada sobre uma carta em seu cama seu coração disparou em pensar o que poderia estar escrito porém começa com "Querida Verônica," e a letra era de Malone que apareceu pedindo desculpas e em seguida saindo não percebendo duas tristes lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto da herdeira. No outro dia

"Marguerite que bom que está acordada podemos tomar café juntas" disse a loira sentando do lado da herdeira que estava lendo um livro às seis da manhã na mesa.

"É faça o café e traga para mim, bem forte!" respondeu a herdeira, a outra finalmente percebeu que a mulher não estava bem e foi fazer o café enquanto conversava.

"E então como vão você e Roxton?"

"Eu vou muito bem, ele eu não sei" respondeu virando mais uma página de seu livro.

"É mesmo? Onde estão os homens da casa?" Verônica perguntou enquanto procurava com os olhos algum sinal deles.

"Saíram de manhã cedo, foram para a vila Zanga e Finn foi com eles" a loira serviu uma xícara de café bem forte e borbulhante para a herdeira que ao provar franziu a testa "Nossa! Está precisando de açúcar." Verônica a observava.

"Sei que anda triste, mas não sei o motivo não quer me contar?"

"Vai passar não se preocupe, não é nada importante" mas sua amiga continuava a olhar insistentemente para ela sabendo que o nada com certeza era muita coisa, Marguerite resolveu contar um pouco desajeitada.

Na vila Zanga...

"Challenger eu acho que não aguento mais isso" Roxton falou

"Então conte a ela" respondeu o cientista

"Não é disso que estou falando" Roxton e Challenger estavam carregando um tronco para fazer uma represa, quando os Zangas queriam sabiam como explorar os exploradores.

"É mais você devia acabar com esse jogo antes que não reste nada" disse Challenger sentando-se no tronco exausto logo em seguida seu amigo fez o mesmo

"Só depende dela, se ela tivesse o mínimo de consideração comigo pediria desculpas"

"E por que você não dá o primeiro passo? sempre fez isso e ainda esta inteiro"

"É exatamente por isso que não faço, quero que ela se sinta como eu quando ela faz a mesma coisa" disse Lorde levantando-se e se preparando para derrubar outra pequena árvore.

"Está fazendo ela sofrer, deveria pedir desculpas" Challenger deu a primeira machadada.

"Eu! Foi ela que acabou com tudo! Ela que me deve desculpas!"

"Ela nunca vai pedir desculpas sozinha, sabe o quanto é orgulhosa e você está sendo arrogante, está esperando ficar preso em outra caverna ameaçado de morte por asfixia?" o Lorde continuava a dar machadas mais fortes na árvore Challenger largou seu machado e tocou no ombro de Roxton "Você ainda a ama John?"

"Você sabe a resposta" respondeu Roxton submisso

"Então vai atrás dela!" disse o cientista empurrando o amigo "Volte a casa da arvore e diga para Verônica que venha aqui, e tu conserta o muinho de vento que está precisando e fale com ela" O lorde ficou estatelado "Vai é uma ordem!" completou George Challenger e começou a dar machadadas. em um outro lugar uma certa dama recebia conselhos parecidos

"Roxton está fazendo isso com certeza como vingança e ele tem razão de estar chateado com você, deveria pedir desculpas" dizia Verônica

"Não consigo pedir desculpas, essa palavra não existe no meu vocabulário" Marguerite olhou entediada para amiga se jogando no sofá

"O que acontece é que seu orgulho é tão grande que está te sufocando!" continuava a loira mais foi interrompida pelo barulho do elevador, como sabemos era Roxton que trasmitiu o recado de Challenger com perfeição, ao sair Verônica fez uma mesura para Marguerite indicando o que ela deveria fazer, mas continuava com a expressão entediada pouco tempo depois ela só ouviu o barulho do elevador descendo, olhou pela sacada que Roxton concertava o muinho de vento "_Já não era sem tempo"_ ela pensou.

No muinho de vento John pensava no que Challenger tinha dito, ele não queria voltar para Marguerite como um cão abandonado, mas então como faria? na sacada a herdeira pensava a mesma coisa, ela desceu e foi até o jardim ver a horta que estava mesmo bonita, Assim que Roxton acabou o serviço foi para o mesmo lugar, lavar as mãos e pegar uma flor para pedir desculpas a herdeira ele estava determinado. Marguerite também estava determinada a finalmente se desculpar_, "Mesmo se ele disser que não, pelo menos eu terei tentado e é melhor do que ficar na dúvida_" ela pensou, estava mesmo duvidando que ele ainda a amasse. Quando voltava para casa da arvore tropeçou em John e a colisão foi a oportunidade perfeita para ela roubar um beijo rápido dele, ele esqueceu as mãos sujas e a abraçou bem forte pela cintura enquanto ela acariciava seu rosto e os dois começaram a se beijar até que ele rompeu.

"Então o que eu poderia pensar a respeito disso se você falou que não me ama" ele disse divertidamente, ela cruzou os braços atrás do pescoço dele

"Que eu estou arre...pen...dida do que disse, seria mais prático se não fo...sse assim mais é, e eu não posso evit.." Roxton interrompeu com um beijo, sabia que estava sendo difícil para ela falar tudo aquilo mais ela continuou falando mesmo muito nervosa e gaguejando uma vez ou outra "eu não posso evitar de te am...ar, esses dias foram ruins para mim por que eu acho que você tinha me esquecido, você me esqueceu?" ela perguntou, era tudo isso que John queria ouvir claro que ele não queria vê-la sofrer mais foi o única jeito de ele mostrar o quanto era impossível eles ficarem separados, ela nunca pareceu tão linda para ele como naquele momento ali nos seus braços como se fosse a mulher mais delicada do mundo.

"Claro que não, eu também não posso evitar de te amar, mesmo quando você está mal humorada e ninguém te agüenta, mesmo assim só não gosto quando você não confia e menti para mim, mas é claro que eu não te esqueci" a medida que ele falava a expressão angustiada ia embora do rosto de Marguerite e os dois novamente se beijaram

"Por que você não parecia sentir uma gota de ciúmes quando eu falava para você do carrasco?" ela perguntou entre o beijo

"Foi tudo um jogo, me desculpe por isso, mas agora que estamos juntos não precisamos mais falar nisso" ele respondeu e começou a beija-la outra vez, ela estava meio contrariada em pensar que havia sido enganada por Lorde Roxton, Mas enquanto ele a beijava toda aquela raiva dos últimos dias ia se apagando a medida que seus lábios se tocavam, ele começou a plantar beijinhos no seu pescoço e Marguerite percebeu duas mãos sujas pela sua blusa branca, ela deu um pulo espantada.

"John você sujou minha blusa branca! Porque não lavou suas mãos antes?" ela se afastou dele tentando limpar inutilmente a blusa "você está imundo" ela continuou, Roxton deu uma risada

"Viu e disso que eu estou falando, eu consigo amar você mesmo você me chamando de imundo" ela sorriu e ele aproveitou a trégua tomando-lhe nos braços e ignorando o protesto dela "Sabe, nossos amigos só voltaram daqui a dois dias, o que você me diz hein" ele falou levantando uma sobrancelha insinuante, fingindo-se de chocada ela falou

"Não só seu corpo, mas sua mente também está imunda!" ela riu e respondeu"Eu acho que dois dias seria o suficiente para matar as saudades" ele beijou e ela afastou-o por um momento "Não antes de um bom banho!" e os dois riram.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""FIM""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Além-fim

Dois homens Entram, só um Sai

"Não amor, você tem que esconder mais o seu rosto com as suas as mãos, assim o adversário tem menos chance de acertar você" Roxton ajeitava as mãos de Marguerite, ele não queria ensina-la a lutar boxe, ele achava que aquilo não era coisa para mulheres porém como a herdeira insistiu muito e ameaçou reduzir as cotas de beijo a 1 por dia ele cedeu

"assim?" ela perguntou ansiosa

"Isso, agora você trás sua perna para frente e esta você deixa mais atrás e faz aquela seqüência de socos que eu te ensinei" ele continuou, parece que ela fazia de propósito dar um soco na direção dele, Roxton acostumado se abaixou para azar de Malone que vinha alegremente (pois tinha recebido uns beijinhos como pagamento) avisar o casal de pugilistas que o almoço estava pronto, nesta hora Marguerite deu seu gancho de esquerda e levando Malone a nocaute.

"Acertei!" ela gritou abraçando e beijando Roxton, e em seguida foram socorrer o pobre Malone.


End file.
